


Punishment

by peachygnome



Category: overwatch
Genre: Anal, Breeding, F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, dildo, voyeruism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygnome/pseuds/peachygnome
Summary: You're the bride of infamous Shimada-Clan Oyabun Hanzo. Hanzo is a jealous man that does not like to share. You never should have laughed at the guards joke.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my old overwatch writing blog on Tumblr, however I no longer use that account. You can find me on @waifuuwrites on Tumblr :)

You sat on the bed, perfectly naked, arms and legs delicately tied to perfection as you awaited your lovers return. You knew you had really upset hanzo this time. But it wasn’t your fault. The guard had told a joke or two, making you smile and laugh. Hanzo was nOt having that.

Impatiently, you looked up at the door, just as Hanzo walked in.

Hanzo untied you, causing you to look up at him in confusion? ‘I thought that I was going to be punished..’ you thought to yourself.

Hanzo turned around and started to search calmly through one of his drawers before pulling out a vibrating dildo. He showed it to you, all 9 inches of it before giving you an awfully sadistic smile.

“You will turn around and pleasure yourself on this until I tell you to stop.” He said, cold and unrelenting.

You gulped before taking the dildo into your tiny hand, eyeing up its massive size. ‘How is that going to fit inside me?!’ You panicked, but Hanzo was impatient enough with you; as was seen by his annoyed face. You slowly started to rub yourself, teasing yourself with the large head on the dildo before being interrupted.

“I said to turn around.” You heard hanzo’s stern voice say.

Looking up at him, confusion plastered your face. Then you realized it.. he wanted you to go in doggy style.

“Do not keep me waiting. “ Hanzo added, while pulling up a chair to watch you.

Suddenly you felt so vulnerable. Especially because Hanzo was all dressed up. In a suit, no less.

You rolled your eyes as you turned around, positioning yourself to properly angle everything for Hanzo to see. You were taken a back when you felt a rough slap across your ass cheek. The sensitive flesh instantly turning a bright red.

“You think I didn’t see that eye roll?” Hanzo asked you rhetorically.

“N-no master..:” you replied.

Smack.

Another hard slap across the same spot.

“I did not say you could speak. Now, you had better start fucking yourself or I will fuck your ass.”

You had never heard Hanzo speak so vulgur, but it was really turning you on.

Grabbing the dildo once again, you teased your entrance. Slick liquid slowly multiplying before you slid the dildo in ever so slowly.

Hanzo sat across from you in a chair, slowly palming his growing erection through his pants.

By the time you had the dildo half way inside you, you decided to use your other hand to spread your ass cheeks apart, letting Hanzo see all your holes. you looked back at Hanzo, eyes full of lust, watching as his growing erection created a tent in his pants.

“Turn around you whore. I do not wish to look at your face. “ Hanzo Barked.

It hurt your feelings but, you felt as though you deserved it. You obeyed your master , and continued to pump the dildo in and out of your slick hole, creating lewd noises to echo in the room.

The mixture of the vibrations and the thrusting was sure to send you over the edge soon, you could feel it. As if on que, Hanzo could tell this. He grabbed the little remote control and turned off the vibration setting on the dildo, causing you to wince and moan in disapproval.

Hanzo crawled up behind you, grabbing a fistful of your hair before pulling you back.

“You’ll cum when I tell you to cum.” Was all he said before letting you go roughly and unzipping his pants. His hard cock being sprung into the air, all while you continued to fuck yourself on the large dildo.

Hanzo reached into his pocket, grabbing a small bottle of lube, squeezing the cold contents onto your asshole causing you to shudder.

“M-master what are you—“

You were cut off by another hard slap. You were sure your ass would have welts on it by tomorrow.

“Shh. My love. You know I don’t like to fuck your cunt after you’ve stretched it like this. And though that’s partially my fault, you know I like how tight your ass feels. “ Hanzo said to you, smirking, all while giving you gentle kisses along the nape of your neck.

You nodded slowly, gulping again as you prepared to take Hanzo up your ass once more. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, but it was true. After you used something big to stretch yourself out, though it had no effect on how tight you were, Hanzo loved to tease you about it and use it as an excuse to have anal sex with you. He always made it up to you after though.

Hanzo grabbed your hair once more and pulled you over to his cock, forcing you to take him all in your mouth.

He started off slow. Gentle thrusts into your mouth, avoiding your teeth, trying to get you used to his size. Then things turned around. He grabbed the sides of your head and began to thrust into your mouth. Using you like a fucktoy. Your mouth made loud choking noises as tears began to form in the corner of your eyes, but Hanzo didn’t care. And neither did you. In all honesty, this was turning you on more than anything.

You could feel Hanzo getting close, the way his cock hardened in your mouth was a dead giveaway. Just as he felt himself about to cum, he pulled out, finally allowing you a chance to breathe.

After regaining your breath you turned around again. Face down. Ass up. Just how Hanzo liked it. A wide smirk appeared on his face once more. He was definitely impressed with how well you were behaving.

Still with the dildo lodged in your cunt, Hanzo slowly began to slide into the tight ring of muscles around your ass.

You but your lip. Trying your absolute hardest to get used to the feeling even though it’s happened quite a few times already.

He thrusted In slowly, allowing you to relax and get used to the odd, but pleasing, feeling.

Soon after he started to fuck you at a fast pace, gripping onto your hips so hard you were sure there’d be bruises. Just as you thought you couldn’t take any more, Hanzo turned up the vibration on the dildo. Ripples of pleasure were building up in your body and you couldn’t hold back anymore.

You moaned. And cried. And begged. God — you were begging so much.

“Please.. Hanzo.. please let me cum.. pls—“ you cut yourself off by your own whorish moaning.

Hanzo chuckled sinisterly.

“Maybe if you beg a little more then I’ll let you cum” he retorted.

You moaned again, trying your hardest not to cum right then and there.

“Please… daddy!” You practically yelled.

Though normally Hanzo didn’t care to be called that, something about you moaning it at the most vulnerable time turned him on to no extent. His thrusts became harder and faster. The vibrations from the dildo didn’t help either.

As if on command, the both of you finished. You screamed hanzos name over and over, moaning like a loud pornstar as you rode out your orgasm. All while feeling hanzos warm seed fill up your ass.

He pulled out shortly after, giving your ass a light slap as he finished and turned off the dildo. You collapsed on the bed. Sore. And tired. Hanzo grabbed you gently and pulled you close.

“Have you learned your lesson my love?” He asked oh seductively.

You nodded gently, felling extremely tired. Hanzo kissed you passionately before getting up and beginning to run the bath for the two of you. He stood by the door frame, admiring your body before smiling. “Come. Let us get cleaned up, then the real fun can begin.”


End file.
